Shower Me With Your Love
by James Stryker
Summary: After a night of passion, Betty wakes up the next morning and sees her boyfriend Jughead in the shower, so she decides to surprise him and things get steamy.


**Shower Me With Your Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for** _ **Riverdale**_ **. You've read my first Betty/Veronica story and I've picked either** _ **Naughty or Innocent?**_ **and the Betty/Veronica/Archie threesome story** _ **Three's Company**_ **and for that story, it was either going to be Betty/Veronica/Archie or Betty/Veronica/Hermoine. Yeah, I was going to add Veronica's mother in the mix, I mean, look at her! She's a red-hot MILF! And so is Betty's mom. I might do a story involving Hermoine/Alice & Betty/Veronica. Which pairing for **_**Three's Company**_ **do you want to see: Betty/Archie/Veronica or Betty/Veronica/Hermoine? Anyway, here's an erotic story involving my favorite pairing and everybody's favorite, BUGHEAD! In this story, after a night of passion, Betty wakes up the next morning and sees her boyfriend Jughead in the shower, so she surprises him and the shower gets steamy. Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language. It will contain smut between Forsythe Pendleton "Jughead" Jones III and Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper. This story is not for kid, so if you're not mature enough to read it, then go back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read it, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Riverdale**_ **or the characters. So here it is, my first Bughead story for Riverdale,** _ **Shower Me With Your Love**_ **. Sit back, grab a cold soda and maybe some holy water because of how naughty this Bughead story is going to be, you're gonna need it. LOL. Enjoy.**

It was just another beautiful Saturday morning in the town of Riverdale, Betty was asleep in her bedroom, waking up as the rays from the sun beamed through her window. She woke up, only to find that her boyfriend Jughead wasn't laying next to her in bed. Betty sat up, covering her nude body up with the bed sheets as she looked around the room.

"Juggie?" Betty called, but there was no answer.

The sweet and innocent girl next door got up out of bed and picked up her white kitten-printed panties and her light blue t-shirt, putting them on before stepping out of her bedroom.

She walked out of her room and walked down the hall as she began to hear the sound of the shower running. A smile crept up on her face, knowing that she will find Jughead in there. Betty quietly opened the door and sneakily crept in, slowly closing the door behind her as she sees her prince standing in the shower naked and washing his body. Betty chewed on her lip for a bit, taking a moment to admire slick, wet, soapy body as he stood underneath the shower head. The adorable blonde began to remember their passionate evening together last night. She remembered every kiss, every touch, every thrust and every word coming from Jughead.

Jughead's eyes were closed as he began to wash his dark hair, not knowing that Betty was in the bathroom watching him. He opened his eyes and pushed the curtain open, only to see Betty standing in the room as he gave her a smile.

"Good morning, Bets." Jughead said.

"Good morning, Juggie." Betty said, smiling at Jughead. "I thought that you left." 

"No, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed but I had to take a shower first before I did that." Jughead said. "So, how did you sleep?"

"I slept great." Betty said.

"That's great. Although, I have to say that I had a little trouble sleeping because you were snoring too much." Jughead chuckled, teasing Betty.

"You ass! I don't snore." Betty playfully slapped Jughead on the back of his head.

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself if you know what's good for you." Jughead said, speaking like a gangster in a 1920s movie.

"You said that I snore while sleeping. I never snore. At least I didn't talk in my sleep like Elsa from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade." Betty rolled her eyes at Jughead.

"Are you sure about that?" Jughead asked, raising an eyebrow at Betty.

"Okay, where's the butter?" Betty asked.

"Why? So, you could put it on the floor and make sure that I come out of the shower and slip?" Jughead asked. "Bets, you watch too much _World's Dumbest Pranksters_."

"I had a good dream last night." Betty said, leaning back against the bathroom sink.

"Really, babe. What was it about?" Jughead asked.

"It was about last night. I was dreaming about you fucking me." Betty said.

"Bets, that actually happened last night. And you're telling me that you had a dream about it?" Jughead asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it, Juggie." Betty giggled cutely. "It was a good thing that my parents, Polly and the twins weren't home. If my mom heard us, she would've chased you out of the house with a gun."

"Hey, I don't want her to shoot my tallywacker off." Jughead said moving his hands down to his penis to cover it. "Anyway, you were a naughty girl, Ms. Cooper."

"What makes you say that?" Betty asked.

"You're that sweet, innocent girl next door that has a secret naughty side. It's like you turned into Karlie Montana. Are you sure you're not her secret twin?" Jughead asked jokingly.

"Shut up, Juggie." Betty chuckled. "So, I see you started the shower without me."

"I didn't want to wake you." Jughead said.

"You could've waited for me. Why waste water if we can take a shower together so we can save some water." Betty said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jughead asked.

A seductive grin appeared on Betty's face as she reached down and grabbed the bottom on her t-shirt, lifting it up over her head and laid it down on the floor, then pushed her panties down to her ankles, leaving her completely naked in front of Jughead. Jughead watched as Betty stepped inside the shower and pulled the shower curtains closed.

He took the bar of soap and began to lather up his hands and proceeds to soap up her body, starting with her back, moving his way up to her neck and shoulders, massaging them gently as Betty released a soft moan from his touch. Jughead's hands made it's way down to Betty's perky breasts, soaping them up and massaging them gently.

"Are you being a naughty boy, Juggie?" Betty asked, moaning softly.

"Maybe." Jughead grinned as he continued to play with Betty's breasts for a bit. His fingers closed in on Betty's nipples, flicking them with his fingertips, pinching the pink tips gently just to drive the blonde girl wild. Jughead stopped paying with Betty's breasts and moved his hands further down her body, until Betty swatted his hands away.

"Easy there, cowboy. Looks like it's my turn to wash you." Betty said.

Jughead looked at Betty as she takes the bar of soap from out of his hands and lathered up her hands. Then, she began to wash his chest, then up to his shoulders and up to his neck, repeating the process on him. The sweet and innocent blonde continued on, soaping up his stomach and his pelvis before her hands moved down to his penis, wrapping her fingers around his rod of pleasure, moving her hand up and down on it nice and slow.

"And you said that I was being the naughty one." Jughead chuckled.

Betty moved closer towards Jughead. With her hand still on her boyfriend's cock, she wraps her arm around his neck and kissed him tenderly as their wet, naked bodies were pressed together. Jughead wraps his arms around Betty's waist, holding her tightly while she kept stroking him. He kissed her back making the kiss more passionate as their arousal for each other grew. Jughead ran his hands up and down Betty's back, making her shudder from his touch. His hands moved down to her lovely ass to squeeze it for a bit and giving it a hard smack, making Betty yelp into the kiss.

The raven-haired teen pushed Betty back against the shower wall, turning her around so she's facing it. A soft moan escapes from Betty's lips from Jughead planting scorching wet kisses on her neck.

"God, you're so sexy, Betty." Jughead whispered huskily in Betty's ear.

His firm, calloused hands made their way up to Betty's ample breasts, cupping them gently while Betty moved her hand down to her pussy and started to masturbate. Her hand moves in an up and down motion, nice and slow, getting aroused from his touch, feeling his fingertips circle her nipples before pinching them. Jughead moved his hand down to Betty's pussy, swatting her hand away and began to rub her clit.

"Juggie…." Betty moaned.

The innocent blonde turned her head around so she could look at Jughead. Jughead gazed deeply into her soft, green eyes while listening to her cute moans. Betty spreads her legs wide for Jughead as he kept rubbing her. The blonde girl grinds into Jughead's, feeling his hard cock hitting her thigh. Juggie rubbed Betty's sensitive love button hard and fast, spreading her thin pink pussy lips open and pushed two fingers inside her, pumping harder and faster while rubbing her clit harder with his thumb as Betty braces herself against the shower wall. Jughead captured Betty's lips in a heated kiss until she came all over his fingers. The raven-haired male eased his fingers out of Betty and bends her over before he kneeled down, giving her ass a hard smack.

"Oh, my….Juggie." Betty giggled.

Jughead continued to slap Betty's ass for a bit to tease her a bit, then got down on his knees and lifts her silky smooth leg up and threw it over his shoulder, kissing her inner thigh, ghosting his warm breath on her soft skin and over her womanhood. Jughead ran his tongue up Betty's wet folds. Betty moaned softly as she looked down and ran her fingers through his wet black hair while gazing into his blue-green eyes. Jughead slowly licked around her slit with his tongue, then returned to licking her snatch. Betty whined, her eyes fluttered while she bit her lip as Jughead gave her clit some special attention.

"God, you taste so good, Bets." Jughead said.

The raven-haired teen, licked and sucked on Betty's clit like she was his very own personal sweet treat, tasting a bit of cherry with a mix of vanilla, mostly because of her body lotion.

"Don't stop, Juggie. Mmmm, your tongue feels so good on my clit." Betty cried out.

"Ride my face, baby girl." Jughead said as Betty starts riding his tongue.

The sweet and innocent girl next door grabbed the showerhead while Jughead held her leg while he ate her out as she starts bouncing her ass up and down on his face. Jughead continued to flick his tongue against Betty's sensitive love button before latching his mouth onto it, sucking on it gently then went back to licking her clit. The handsome teen slid two fingers inside Betty while he licked her clit. Her breathing hitched, her eyes were closed shut tightly as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Juggie, I'm gonna cum!" Betty cried out.

Jughead pumped harder and faster inside Betty and licked her clit some more as she let out a loud moan, screaming his name out loud while she sprays her juices all over his fingers and tongue until her body went limp. Jughead stopped licking and eased his finger out of her and brought it to his mouth to lick it clean off. Jughead sits Betty's leg down and stood up to kiss her, making the blonde taste herself all over his lips.

"I guess it's my turn to return the favor." Betty smirked as she placed a kiss on Jughead's lips.

Jughead sat down on the edge of the tub as Betty got down on her knees and wrapped her hand around his thick 8-inch cock, stroking his cock for a bit before taking him in her mouth. She began to lick stripes on his shaft, taking him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, nice and slow.

"Bets…." Jughead threw his head back and moaned.

Betty gave Jughead a seductive grin, licking his cock from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the mushroom head tip, licking some of his pre-cum that was leaking out, flicking her tongue at his slit before giving it a kiss. Betty went back to sucking Jughead's cock while using her free hand to cup his balls and gently massaging them. Betty managed to deep throat Jughead, pushing his cock pass her gag reflax, gagging on it for a bit. The cute blonde moaned as she rubbed her clit harder, bobbing her head faster while, pulling away as Jughead sees his cock was coated with her saliva.

"I don't want you to cum just yet. Gotta save the good stuff for last." Betty said.

"Ride me, Bets." Jughead said.

Betty positions herself over Jughead's cock, grabbing his hard member and rubbed the tip up and down her dripping wet slit before impaling herself onto him. Once Jughead's inside her, Betty began to move up and down, nice and slow, establishing a steady rhythm. Jughead gripped Betty's hips as the blonde girl increased her pace.

"Fuck…" Betty threw her head back and moaned out loud.

Jughead moved his hands up and down Betty's back, keeping one hand down to her caress and slap her luscious rump of hers while kissing her. Their moans were muffled by their passionate kissing. Jughead gripped Betty's hips and began to thrust harder and faster into her, penetrating her deeper. He was now in control as he released his animalistic grunts. Jughead kissed Betty once more, massaging her tongue with his, Betty began to feel a heat pooling in her stomach. Her inner walls clenched tightly around his throbbing member, her climax was coming soon as she bit her lip until she loses control.

"That's it, baby. Let go. Let go for me." Jughead said. "You want to cum for me?"

Betty nodded her head in response. "Y-y-yes. Juggie, make me cum."

"Do it. I'm close too." Jughead said, feeling his orgasm closing in.

"JUGGIE!" Betty cried out loud.

Her whole body shook from her explosive orgasm. Jughead slowed his pace as he felt Betty squirting her juices all over him, then slowly eased himself out of her, stroking his cock up and down with Betty looking back and watched his hand moving up and down at a rapid pace over her ass. Jughead let out a loud moan as he felt himself explode, firing off shot after shot after shot of his cum all over her ass. Betty looked at Jughead and smiled at him while Jughead leaned in to kiss her, resting his forehead with hers.

"I guess that was better than last night." Jughead said, catching his breath.

"Yeah." Betty giggled.

"Betty? We're home." Alice announced as she entered the house with Hal, Polly and the twins. Betty's eyes widened in shock after she heard her mother's voice.

"Oh, God!" Betty said, climbing off of Jughead and quickly cleaned herself up.

"What? What is it?" Jughead asked.

"My parents and Polly are home." Betty said.

"Crap!" Jughead exclaimed.

Both Betty and Jughead quickly cleaned up, Betty stepped out of the shower and dried herself off while Jughead does the same. The couple left the bathroom and quickly headed into Betty's bedroom, with Jughead hiding in Betty's closet while Betty puts on her pink bathrobe and sat down on her bed just as soon as her mother entered the room.

"Hi, mom." Betty said, smiling at her mother.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I see that you kept the house in one piece." Alice said.

"Yeah. See? I told you that I have everything under control." Betty said. "So, how was Ohio?"

"It was pretty good. Wish that you would come with us instead of staying home alone to watch the house." Alice said.

"Mom, it's alright. I'm fine." Betty said.

"Anyway, we're about to have some pancakes. Your sister was starving throughout the ride back home." Alice said.

"Great. Pancakes sounds good." Betty said as Alice looked at her closet door.

"I guess you'll be joining us for breakfast, Jughead?" Alice asked as Betty closed her eyes and made a face.

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper." Jughead said, sticking his head out from the closet.

"He wanted to take a shower." Betty chuckled a bit.

"I see. Well, I'll leave you two alone so you could be decent for breakfast." Alice said as she left Betty's room and closed the door behind her. Betty turned around and looked at Jughead before giving him a look.

"What? I thought that she wasn't going to catch me." Jughead said.

"Get out of there or you're going to be trapped in the closet." Betty laughed.

 **And that was** _ **Shower Me With Your Love**_ **and let me just say, that ending with Alice catching Jughead in the closet. It sounds like something that Alice would do if either Archie or Jughead is in Betty's room. So, what did you think of my first Bughead one-shot? Was it steamy enough for you? I have more Bughead ideas if you would like to know more. Aside from** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **, I will be working on another Riverdale story which contains Archieronnie called** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **. If you want to know what it's about and if you want me to work on it, PM me and I'll tell you. Anyway, which Riverdale story do you want me to work on next? The Betty/Veronica one-shot called** _ **Naughty or Innocent?**_ **or** _ **Three's Company**_ **with either Betty/Archie/Veronica or Betty/Veronica/Hermoine? Also, the polls are still open for which** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **story do you want me to work on so make sure to vote now before the polls close. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to add this to your favorites. If you want more** _ **Riverdale**_ **stories like a** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **or a** _ **Tales of Love**_ **collection for Bughead, Archieronnie, Barchie or Beronica. If you have any requests for a** _ **Riverdale**_ **smut one-shot for me to work on, just PM me and I'll reply back or you can fill this out in the review:**

 **Setting:**

 **Pairing: (Has to be Boy/Girl, Girl/Girl or Boy/Girl/Girl):**

 **Summary:**

 **Stuff You Guys Want To See Happen:**

 **Additional Things:**

 **Remember to be creative with your ideas. I'll see you guys next time for the next** _ **Riverdale**_ **story. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
